


A Courtly Dance

by MistressOfLions



Series: Fics inspired by ertrunkener_Wassergeist's Amazing Works [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Courting Rituals, Fae & Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: This is for ertunkener_Wassergeist's A Bloody Heart Makes Mine Grow Fonder fae!verse. I wanted it to be longer but it just didn't want to turn out. I hope you still enjoy the fic thougn and it gives you even more bunnies for this verse.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Fics inspired by ertrunkener_Wassergeist's Amazing Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Courtly Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ertrunkener_Wassergeist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertrunkener_Wassergeist/gifts).



> This is for ertunkener_Wassergeist's A Bloody Heart Makes Mine Grow Fonder fae!verse. I wanted it to be longer but it just didn't want to turn out. I hope you still enjoy the fic thougn and it gives you even more bunnies for this verse.

Nyx watched, face carefully blank as the fihrie laid the still warm heart at his feet. Just one of many gifts the Other had gifted him. And each one Nyx has returned, with a very carefully worded refusal. 

His eyes darted to Cor when he heard the marshal give a loud snarl before he stalked over to where they were standing. Nyx's eyes darted down when he heard the sounds of cracking, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the claws that Cor now sported. He went to speak but his brain finally clicked to what Cor has been doing for the past three months and his mouth snapped shut with a sharp click. Mind scrabbling though question and scenarios of all the missed signs.

It seems too late now. Cor's features are twisted into a snarl, teeth bared and a low gutteral growl is echoing in the still air. Nyx never thought he'd have one suitor let alone _two,_ and it's two of the otherfolk no less. Yet he does. One who took months, slowly toeing lines and working closer and closer, until now Nyx _notices_ when Cor isn't around and it feels almost wrong when he hasn't seen Cor in days. While the other swamped him with gifts and treasures while waxing platitudes.

The fihrie's face twisted into a terrible grimace at the approaching fae, before stupidly puffing up like a chocobo. Nyx watched silently, interest piqued as that more primal part of himself purred at the dark look that was etched on Cor's face. A sharp intake was heard from Nyx as Cor reached out and tore _into_ the Other's throat. Pulling and tearing. Heedless of the blood that began to coat him as he tore out the Other's _spine_.

Blood ran down Cor's arm as he held the mess of muscle and bone in a tight fist. Letting the Other's corpse fall with little regard. 

Nyx watched as Cor sauntered over to where he stood, posture loose and easy as he reached where the selkie stood. Blood soaked through his clothes and looking all too pleased with himself. Nyx watched warily as Cor held out the gore to him. 

Biting his lip Nyx reached his own hand out, and took the spine. Cor looking as smug as a cat that caught a bird when Nyx took it from his hand.

Leaning up Nyx gave a sigh, eyes closing and body almost going lax, as he rubbed his cheek along Cor's jaw. Giving a soft rumble as Cor turned his head, the catch of too sharp teeth making Nyx shudder as Cor gave his own deep growl. He had no gift to give Cor, as tradition says he should, but perhaps his acceptance of Cor's courting would be enough, his acceptance of Cor becoming even closer to him. The constant growl bubbling up from Cor's throat seemed to say it was.


End file.
